


The sea can not be tamed

by dpkgirl



Category: MCU, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Because I suck, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Domestic Avengers, F-bombs, God Percy Jackson, He gets better, I mean, I mean totally not like every other fanfic about these things, I'm Sorry, I'm broken because endgame, Maybe - Freeform, Misunderstood Loki, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, No Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, No Spoilers, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Percy and Loki are friends, Percy gets loki out of asgardian prison, Percy is broken, Percy is mighty, Please be gentle, Poseidon (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Percy, Protective Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is Percys uncle, Uncle Tony Stark, Underage Drinking, Yes it Is, Zeus is a dick btw, also, because I love powerfull characters, because the gods are idiots, but I'm trying ok, but he isn't destroyed, but it is ok, casual cursing, cursing, eventually, everyone is a little slow in the brain, he also gets whole lot of new powers, he is also a little more Ragnarok thor, he is also pissed btw, he is stressed, he just wants his hero to be safe, he tries, i don't know her, i stan, i'm a mess, ish, just a little messy up there, lol nope, maybe Wakanda shows up, never heard of her, no prophecys, not sure yet - Freeform, oh yeah, please be nice to me, really - Freeform, thanos?, the avengers are a happy family but they are not perfect, they are morons, they make up for it, thor is not a moron, totaly not original, totaly original, who can blame him, who now?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpkgirl/pseuds/dpkgirl
Summary: After the war with Gaea, Percy and some of the other survivors are made immortal and given extra powers, because Zeus wants an immortal little army for the Olymp. Percy tries to make the best out if it, until the gods discover who he is related to. Some decisons are made and suddenly Percy lifes with the Avengers and Loki in the Avengers tower. What could go wrong?OR:Percy just wants his peace, but Zeus decides to make him an almost-god and sends him off to New York, where he lives with his uncle Tony Stark and the Avengers.





	1. Fucking gods

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peoplz! 
> 
> Just a little warning: English is my second language, so please excuse any mistakes (I always re-read them and correct, so it shouldn't be a huge mess).
> 
> No beta reader!
> 
> Includes casual cursing and cursing in pretty much every chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is over, a lot of campers are dead and the gods have presents... Percy is not pleased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg sorry, this chapter is a re-post because I got a little confused and almost deleted everything and then more shit went down, my pulse is on 180 omfg I'm so sorry haha.
> 
> Anyways, have fun with this first chapter!

Tired and completely exhausted Percy let himself drop on the ground. He looked around and tried to find his friends. He already found Annabeth, she was talking quietly with Piper and Jason. He saw Frank walking around and trying to find Hazel, who ran up to him. They hugged and kissed passionately and Percy smiled and let his head drop into his hands.

He hadn't seen that many people yet and still missed a lot of his friends. "Jackson? Are you alright?" Percy looked up to find Clarisse. Her hand was extended towards him and he slowly grabbed it. Clarisse pulled him up and simply nodded, a sign of respect. Percy returned the gesture and Clarisse slowly walked away, trying to find people who may need help. Apparently even Clarisse could be nice in some situations...

Percy followed suit and slowly made his way towards the first lifeless, muddy person on the ground. He slowly rolled the body around and recognized him. It was Jake Mason, from the Hephaestus cabin. Percy bit back a sob and carefully picked him up. He carried the body of his dead friend to the camp.

On the way, he saw Nico, Will and the Stoll brothers. Percy carefully laid the bodies besides the others and tried to get a quick overview as to who was confirmed dead. He felt bad for being relieved that he didn't saw any really close friends. But as he looked around he got angry.

No matter how it felt, they were still so young. They shouldn't have to carry their friends from the battlefield to a mass grave. He sighed and went back to searching for his friends and giving his former friends their last honor.

After hours of mourning, healing and also cleaning up the camp a bit, so they had a place for the heavily wounded to rest. Suddenly with a flash of light, Hermes appeared. Nobody bowed, nobody kneeled. Some didn't even bother to stop working and just continued on with their tasks. Percy looked at Hermes and saw, that he seemed indeed sad and for a second Percy even believed to see a tear in the eyes of the god. "Every Demigod who is in the condition to do as asked is requested to come to the Olympus tomorrow."

He didn't receive an answer from the Teenagers and that was when he broke his role and quietly apologized: "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Again, no answer. The god looked with sad eyes at the bodies and wounded half-bloods before he disappeared again. Percy sighed and looked around. Annabeth was walking towards him and when she reached him, they just gave each other a sad look and a long kiss.

Percy let his head ret on Annabeth's shoulder and allowed a single tear to escape his eye. "We survived, Wise Girl. We survived." Annabeth gently pulled away and whispered sadly: "But so many didn't." Percy couldn't bring up enough energy to turn around and look at the bodies, so he just stood still and held his girlfriend.

They stayed up the whole night. Searching for missing half-bloods, caring for the wounded and trying not to be alone with their thoughts. In the middle of the night, Apollo showed up and brought them nectar, which made the night more bearable. In the morning they left for New York, while the heavily wounded and a few healers stayed behind. The mood was bad, but there where light conversations, about everyday topics, like the weather or something they saw on their way to the empire state building. Nobody wanted to talk about what happened, so nobody did.

When they arrived, Piper didn't put up with the guy shit and just ordered him to give her the keys. He obeyed and after another few minutes, everyone was in the throne room.

Zeus stood up and began: "Dear children. You all know why you are here, and we want you to know, that we are very proud of you. Now we want to reward you, we will rebuild the Camps ourselves, the cabins will be bigger, so they are less crowded. And also, we will be granting some of you a great privilege. We will make you immortal, the immortal army of the Olympus. And just so you know, this isn't voluntary. The chosen ones are: Jason, my son. Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. Frank, son of Mars. Hazel, daughter of Pluto. Perseus, son of Poseidon. Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Nico, son of Hades. Will, son of Apollo. All of you will be immortal."

The named people froze and gaped unbelievingly. "No!" Percy snapped and caught his father's eyes. He looked sad but smiled supporting. Zeus looked at Percy and growled. "How dare you-..." "How dare I? HOW DARE I? We fought your wars, we kill your enemies, we risk our lives just so you can live comfortably, so why can't you just respect our wishes? I can't speak for the others, but I will not be a god!"

Zeus smirked and answered: "You're right, you won't. You lost that privilege already years ago. No, you will just be immortal, more powerful. Basically a better being, demigod 2.0 you could say. Now, why don't we start with you, Perseus?" Percy froze and the others protested, but Zeus had already grabbed the young man with lightspeed and dragged him closer to the other Olympians.

Poseidon made a movement with his hand and an ice wall built around them so they wouldn't be disturbed. Zeus grinned and explained: "So, Perseus. Each-..." He quietly murmured: "Percy..." Poseidon just gave him a look and Ares glared at him. "Each of us will give you one of their powers, and your father will make you immortal in the end with the power of every god."  
The first one to stand up was Aphrodite. Percy tried to jerk away, but he couldn't move. Aphrodite smiled and laid her hand on top of Percy's head. For a second nothing happened, then a deep pain struck through his body. It was his heart froze and then melted super fast. He screamed loud and clear, but then it was over and Percy fell to his knees. He looked up and locked eyes with Aphrodite, who smiled and exclaimed: "I gave you, Perseus Achilles Jackson, the power of charm speech." She walked back to her throne and smiled at Percy again.

Next stood Apollo up and grinned uplifting at his cousin. Percy didn't want to make the effort to stand up again, but he somehow managed to stand in front of the god. And look at him. He too laid a hand on Percy's head and a different kind of pain flew through his body, it was burning hot - like the sun. After a few seconds, the hand was removed from his head and Percy collapsed to the floor. He was tired. He just wanted to die. He heard the god say: "I gave you, Perseus Achilles Jackson, the power of never failing marksmanship." Percy wanted to laugh, but he was too tired.

His body protested when he tried to stand up again. Before he could even look around, a strong hand hit his face and the pain that followed let him scream. Percy didn't know who that was, but it felt like an army around him was hitting him with spears, swords, and arrows. When it finally ended, Percy looked up and saw the fiery eyes of Ares, who snarled: "I gave you, Perseus Achilles Jackson, the power of handling every weapon there is perfect." Percy didn't bother to try and stand up. He simply kneeled on the floor as he watched Artemis making her way over to him.

He wasn't sure why Artemis was there in the first place, as she usually wasn't around Olympus a lot, but Hades was there too so he stayed quiet. She came closer and gently laid her rather small hand on his forehead. The pain that followed was more bearable than the ones he had felt before. It was more like such a loud noise all around him. Screaming, yelling, fighting, and what not. When she pulled away, she smiled and said with a soft voice: "I gave you, Perseus Achilles Jackson, the power to speak to any animal there is and command them." Percy counted silent the remaining gods and groaned quietly. He didn't care for the powers he just wanted the pain to stop and there still were 10 gods left. Percy didn't fight back, as the god each gave him a power.

Athena gave him the power to Shapeshift, Demeter gave him the power to let plants grow from every surface and control the way they grew, Dionysus gave him the ability to teleport (if Percy wasn't that tired, he would have wondered where a useful ability came from, they were talking about Dionysus after all), Hephaestus gave him the power to control fire and immunity to it, Hermes granted him the ability to understand and speak every language (after all, he also was the god of languages), Hera gave him the power of stealing and altering memories (which is pretty ironic, Hera giving him these powers), Hestia gave him immunity to every spell or curse affecting his feeling and thoughts (as she was a virgin god, apparently she could do that? Maybe Percy missed something though, he felt dead than alive at that point), Hades gave him the abilities of Umbrakinesis (Shadow Traveling, being hidden in darkness by shadows, shields made out of shadows and darkness and confusing enemies by making them see nothing but darkness) and finally Zeus gave him the last power: flying by controlling the winds (but like controlling the winds was his main power from Zeus and he could use it to fly but also for other things).

When the Olympians where finished, his father carefully picked him up and carried him to a different room, where there were some of the 'minor gods and goddesses' to be exact: Nike, Hecate, Iris, Nemesis, and Hypnos. Poseidon turned to his son and held his hand before him. Saltwater just appeared out of thin air in his hand and Percy gently touched it, so he gained some of his strength back. After maybe a minute, Poseidon gently explained: "Your powers are limited now, some of them you first need to learn to control, so you and the others will stay in Olympus for a while and be trained."

Percy shook his hand off and looked at his father with an angry look. "I don't want this, dad!" Poseidon's eyes had a sad tone to them, as he answered: "I know, son. I'm sorry. It wasn't my call." Percy nodded slowly and hung his head. The water helped him, but he still was tired af. "I have to get back now, the others need their powers too." Percy nodded slowly and watched him leave.

That was when Hecate turned to him and smiled. "Perseus, we will now be giving you some powers too." Percy let his head hang in defeat and nodded. First Hecate steps up and grants him the ability to control mist (including making illusions, hide locations, people and generally objects), Iris gave him the ability to transgress through different realms (underworld, Olympus, earth) without an invitation, Hypnos gave him the power to put anyone with a touch to sleep, control their dreams (sadly not his own, Percy asked) and his dreams were protected from different being intervening with his dreams, Nike gave Percy the ability to predict the next move of an opponent one millisecond before it is made (she warned him, that someone with the ability to control mist could manipulate this ability by pretending to do a certain move and just not doing it) and Nemesis gave him the ability to give someone bad or good luck.

When they were finished, Percy was just as weak as before and shivered. A goddess Percy didn't recognize rushed in and gently picked Percy up. While carrying him away Percy couldn't stay awake and slowly passed out. Fuck the damn gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... So that's it for this chapter! Leave some comment if you'd like, I'm always happy to respond and talk to everyone


	2. Even more of this godly shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'demigods 2.0' get trained and it doesn't go too well... Percy kinda almost kills Jason and himself.

"Again!" shouted Jason at his cousin. Percy growled and eyed Jason annoyed. They were practicing controlling the winds to fly right now and while Piper, Will, Frank, and Annabeth had almost no problem at all, Hazel, Nico and Percy struggled a lot. They were getting off the ground... but after that everything went shit. Hazel always shot up in extreme speed and then just crashed to the ground.

Nico got barely of the ground and then suddenly shadow traveled someone different. Percy started off pretty good. He controlled the wind to lift him up, just as he did before with water. How was he supposed to know, that he could create a fucking hurricane and almost destroy some random city? If anything it was Jason's fault for not giving them any instructions.

He stood up again and sighed, before carefully letting the force swelling through his body, feeling his hair slightly move and then starting to hover above the ground. Percy gritted his teeth, as he felt again how the winds started to do their own thing.

Suddenly he felt something weird and familiar in the air and remembered some faint memory from school. There always was some amount of water in the air. Maybe if he could control the water particles in the air to work together with the winds, he co-... BAM.

Percy laid on the ground, groaning and shutting his eyes in rage. When he opened them again, his Wise Girl kneeled above him and smiled gently as she held her hand out for him. He took it and let himself be pulled up again.

"Percy, you have to control the winds! Not let them control you!" Jason gave his 'advice' and Percy just nodded frustrated. Sadly, Zeus forbids any of them to leave until they had learned how to fly and control the winds to their advantage. They would have time to perfect it later. Percy closed his eyes and felt how the air around him got dry and a wind came on.

Shakingly he let himself float, not high. Then he allowed himself to get even higher and looked around. Jason looked kinda proud and suddenly Annabeth appeared in front of him. Her hands were turned to the ground and he realized how relaxed she was. He could feel her strong winds and stumbled for a second, being brought out of balance because of Annabeth's strong winds.

But he managed to stabilize himself before anything could happen and smiled. Suddenly Jason appeared next to him and ordered: "Now try to get down, and falling doesn't count Perce." Percy put on a forced smile and slowly reduced the winds strength and soon his feet touched the ground.

Hazel walked up to him and asked happily and curious: "Percy! How did you do that?" Percy smiled slightly proud and explained: "There always is a little bit of water in the air, I just used it to stabilize myself and let the winds do the rest."

Annabeth, who landed shortly after him, looked at him and exclaimed: "I love it when you use your brain for once, seaweed brain." He pulled her close and gave her a long kiss. "I love you." he murmured quietly and Annabeth repeated what he said. "I hate to break you to up-..." Jason began and Percy finally snapped: "Then don't!"

Seriously, all day long he had been bossing them around and giving, no helpful, advises that resulted in them getting hurt! Percy had just learned after hours of failing how to do this crap when he had to interrupt them again because apparently, he couldn't wait another 15 seconds.

Jason seemed surprised by Percy's reaction and suddenly Percy felt like when he used his powers, but it was dark and didn't seem too happy. Before Percy could stop it, he felt how it suddenly exited his body at his fingertips and Percy looked around in confusion.

The others seemed just as confused as he was even though more by his behavior. "What was that?" "What was what?" asked Frank in return and Percy searched the room, more like hall, with his eyes.

"I could swear-..." Suddenly Jason, who tried to take a step, slipped and fell to the ground. He hit his head hard and was immediately out of it. Piper rushed to his side and called out his name, while Will dropped to his side and checked his head for injuries.

Annabeth searched for a cause for him to slip and a second later found it. He slipped on a small, really small, puddle of water. Percy found it too and still wondered what happened when suddenly a flash lightened the room from behind and they turned around. Zeus and Nemesis stood there, and Zeus looked pissed. Fuck.

Thanks to Nike Percy knew Zeus would jump him short before it happened and reacted by jumping to the side. He drew his weapon but he didn't actually have to, because before Zeus could reach him out of nowhere a different god appeared in front of him and fought the god off. It was Poseidon.

"Brother! Stop!" he yelled and Zeus answered, still enraged: "Your brat cursed my son! And he will pay for it!" Poseidon didn't hesitate to protect Percy, who actually didn't need it, but he was still thankful. Finally, Nemesis stepped in between both of them stopped. Even if they were angry, none wanted to attack the goddess of revenge.

Nemesis sied and explained: "Zeus, Perseus did not curse your son. He simply lost control over his powers I gave him and gave your son TEMPORAL bad luck. I can strip it from him again, but all of them need immediate training in controlling these kinds of powers, the ones that could accidentally, without anyone noticing, kill someone. I can't talk for the other gods, but I think it is more important for them to learn not to sue charm speech without wanting it, or like in this case, giving someone bad luck than them learning how to fly."

Zeus practically growled at her, but Nemesis just turned around and walked to Jason. She leaned down and touched his forehead. "I took Jason his bad luck, but I can't let something like this happen again. Thus I will now teach you how to control your powers."Zeus wanted to interject, but Poseidon grabbed his shoulder and the two disappeared with a flash of light. The only thing they heard was faint thunder.

Nemesis clapped once and Jason snapped awake, gasping for air. Piper immediately swung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Percy couldn't help but feel guilty when he was dried blood on Jason's head.

He closed his eyes and looked away. He already felt guilty enough for... well for pretty much anything that happened. "Alright, stand up everyone, I don't have time all day." Jason looked around confused and Piper filled him in fast.

Jason eyed Percy warily and Percy gave him an apologetic look, as Nemesis already started talking. "Perseus, what did you feel when you lost control?" Percy tried to remember and explained: "It was like I felt something bad, something dark... but not evil. it was pulsing through my body, calmly, and then it left me through my fingertips. It did hesitate though." Nemesis watched him and asked: "Alright, but why did it hesitate?" Percy shrugged and Nemesis looked around.

Percy felt like he was back in school all over again. He sighed slightly annoyed but didn't say anything, as he really needed to control this mess. Nemesis finally explained herself: "It held back because Perseus wasn't acting intentionally. His brain and powers felt the need to prevent something he feared to happen from actually happening. It might have been unintentional, but Perseus did fear that a fight between him and Jason might break out, so his powers decided to make him unable to successfully attack him for an hour."

Everyone else just gaped and Annabeth asked: "Excuse me, but did you just imply, that our powers can develop their own minds? Like a second identity?" Nemesis looked at her and nodded. "It helps you react faster. When Jason falls off a cliff, for example, his powers will decide he is in trouble and reacts for him. That is why the children of Ares are so good with weapons, them themselves do fight, but mostly it is their powers."

Everyone just gaped at that and Piper let out a soft: "Wow..." "Now that you know what is really going on with powers, we can actually start." Oh, and they did. They spend hours because Nemesis wanted them to perfect their powers. They learned, that it was generally easier if they just held their open hand towards the victim and then speak what they wanted to happen, like: "You will have bad luck for one day." or something. When Nemesis finally left them alone, they were drained and luckily they were able to leave the training hall to go to their rooms and rest.

Percy and Annabeth were in the same room and couldn't help but spend some... quality time together. After a few hours, they were called back to finish their training for all the powers.

It went better than before, more controlled. First Hecate taught them how to control the mist while being all mystical as always. It wasn't really spectacularly and because they all got the protection from Hestia, the mist thing didn't work on the others, so Hecate gave them victims.

They were criminals, rapists, murderers and other kinds of scum. Annabeth was, of course, the first one to really get a hang out of it, beside Hazel of course who already knew a lot about controlling mist. It took Percy a while but he figured it out a lot faster than flying. Hecate told them that it would take more time to perfect it than this, but they had the control they needed to not accidentally fuck the whole world up.

They actually got a short break after Hecate disappeared which they used to just silently sit next to each other and enjoy the silence. Percy used it to think, yes he could do that. He was immortal now. He was part of an army protecting the gods. If he played his cards right, he could save a lot of lives in this position. With them protecting Olymp, maybe the Campers would be less part of the world-saving things. Maybe the kids had an actual chance to... You know, be kids.

But it was immediately over when Athena appeared out of nowhere. Without missing a beat she started talking about how they could shapeshift. Everybody got on their feet and listened. They all just wanted to get over with this and finally be able to catch a breath. "To shapeshift you first have to know what you want to transform into, obviously. Secondly, you just have to dip into your powers with your mind and let it take over. For that, I have to unlock your powers individually, because else you would just randomly shape into different animals without control."

She looked over the group and called out: "Annabeth, my daughter, I will start with you." Annabeth nodded and Athena ordered the others back with a movement of the hand. "Ok, you have to see the animal, bring out every little detail you know and then let go. To transform back you just have to corner your powers back into the back of your mind. It might sound hard, but when you are in the situation, you will know what to do."

Annabeth nodded again and stayed silent for a minute when she confirmed: "Ok, I'm ready." Athena laid a finger on Annabeth's hair and not a second later she began to struggle as if she was in pain. "Let it overcome, Annabeth. Don't try to control it." Athan scolded and Percy charged forward to get to her, but Athena stopped him. "It is her fault this is hurting her, she needs to let it overcome her." But Percy didn't listen.

He cried out angrily: "MAKE IT STOP!" Athena just glared at him and shook disapprovingly her head. Percy's eyes met Annabeth and he tried to talk to her: "Annabeth! Annie, listen to me. Relax, you are ok. Just relax and let it happen. Ok? Can you do that for me?"

She stopped struggling and he saw how she forced herself to breathe calmly and suddenly she... changed. She seemed to shrink, to change and Percy couldn't but close his eyes. When he opened them again, a white Owl was sitting on the floor, looking around. Percy laughed unbelievingly and glanced at Athena. For a moment she had a proud expression, before going back to her normal, cold face. "Ok, well done Annabeth. Why don't you fly around a bit while I take the next demigod." As an answer, Annabeth took off an flew through the room.

Percy watched her in awe when a strong hand grabbed him and dragged him further into the hall. He looked up and saw Athena, who asked: "Are you ready, Perseus?" He closed his eyes and concentrated. What animal? He should probably choose a horse or a kind of water animal, but he had loved wolves ever since he was a small child and he really loved them. He thought about wolves, about the way they ran, they looked, they holed and then he nodded. Almost immediately a finger touched his forehead and he felt how something flew through him.

It covered his muscles and his instincts kicked in and he fought against it. The second he chose to fight everything started to burn. He couldn't even get a clear thought until he just had a vague thought about letting go. He was tired, he didn't want to fight the pain he couldn't stop anymore and so he let go. it felt a bit like passing out. One moment he kneeled on the floor and the next he stood on four legs. Everything was weird. He could hear the breathing of everyone in the room, he could smell them all too. Carefully he started looking around and his eyes met Athenas. She looked at him and ordered: "You too Perseus, test a little your limits." He growled quietly and tried to walk but it took him a second to figure the whole four legs thing out, but he managed to walk away.

The grey owl landed on his head and he tried to look up which resulted in him pushing her off his head. She landed again with a disapproving noise and this time Percy held still.

He watched as Piper transformed into a beautiful white horse who walked elegantly to their side. Next was Jason up, who struggled a lot more than the others but finally transformed into an eagle who flew onto Pipers back.

Will didn't struggle at all, immediately giving into his power and turning into a wildcat who purred when he saw Nico. Nico struggled a lot. Not as much as Jason but more than Percy, until he finally turned into a black fox. He quickly ran to Wills side and rub their heads together.

Hazel, having seen all her friends turn, was enough prepared to almost not fight it at all until she turned into a swan. Frank didn't turn, as he already knew how to do it, obviously.

Athena then reminded them how to turn back and Annabeth was the first one to stand up as a human again. It wasn't difficult, Percy really knew how to pull the power back, as if it was a book being put back into a shelf and soon he sat on the floor. He looked down and noticed, that he still wore his clothes.

He looked at Athena in confusion who simply said: "Well none wants to see what's under there, Mr. Jackson." Annabeth smirked and muttered: "I do and have." Athena looked angry and simply growled: "Just practice and soon you won't have a problem to turn."

With that, she disappeared and they all broke into laughter. Annabeth smiled and looked at her boyfriend. "I love you." "I love you too." The others smiled but stopped as soon as a new god appeared. It took a long time, but in the end, they all learned how to control their powers.

Well, the ones that could be learned to control. Their other powers didn't need any training, as they were things like being protected or talking a language or something, something they just could do. Percy was actually happy about that, as it probably spared them a lot of time.

The time he could use to finally being able to cope with what happened. He used his new teleportation power and teleported to a beach, but it wasn't a beautiful sandy beach with small waves and a pleasant sound, but rocks and cliffs and raging waves. Percy wasn't entirely sure but he felt like the moment he appeared the waves were even angrier. He just sat down and watched the waves. He loved the way they were so powerful, where they hit the cliffs nobody could stay up there.

It was pure power and destruction and Percy loved it. He smiled sadly and closed his eyes. He breathed the salty air in and out while his thoughts were raging, just like the waves destroying every clear thought he managed to get. When he opened his eyes again a silent tear rolled down his cheek and fell on his hands. Rage filled him, loss, hate, and fear. Without meaning it, the waves got so high that they actually hit him and threw him off the cliff he was sitting on. The infinite force pulled him down and deep under the ocean, where he just let himself float. The icy water cooled his head and he calmed down. And if he shed more than a few tears at that moment, none would ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise we will soon get a bit more into Marvel, the next chapter they will talk about it and in the chapter after that, the Marvell stuff will begin.
> 
> Also, I personally think Percy will deal with all of these things in the hidden and react with mixed feeling: guilt, anger and a bit sadness. But I think he will be rather angry than sad or guilty. What do you think about that?


	3. Just give Percy a break you godly asshat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus wants Percy to make a trip and a new goddess enters the frame with a revelation that leaves Percy with a new mission. Just give Percy a break, would you?

Annoyed Percy walked into the throne room. The war was half a year ago and he was able to avoid the gods as best as he could. He spent his time with Annabeth at first in the camp and then they just kinda traveled the planet.

Jason and Piper had returned to the Romans and stayed there. They wanted to fight off monsters until they were sure everyone was recovered. Frank and Hazel decided to travel the world and use their powers to save the earth a bit, but not by fighting a monster, at least not only through that but also by cleaning up the seas, finding almost extinct animals and bringing them into a protected area and all that. They even went as far as forcing people to be more aware of their environment by using charm speech.

Percy was a bit surprised, but they were immortal. They had time. Nico and Will stayed at the Camp to support them with medical care and help to defend it. But now the peace for Percy and Annabeth was temporarily over as they were called to Olympus.

In the room were only Zeus, Poseidon and Athena. "You summoned us?" Percy sassed and crossed his arms. Zeus just scoffed disapprovingly before answering: "Yes. I need you two to make contact with different gods, like the Roman gods. The Norse gods. And for that, you will travel to Asgard to meet Odin."

Athena chimed in: "The Norse gods actually had an agreement with us, to stay away from each other, which wasn't a problem as they normally stayed on Asgard." Zeus had to boost his ego and interrupted her: "Because they knew we were much stronger than them!"

Athena eyed him for a moment and agreed hesitantly: "Yes... The Greek gods actually are stronger than the Norse gods, just because we are so much more... Anyways, because Thor, Odin's son, will probably stay on earth for a longer time and that is the alleged reason you two will visit Asgard."

Annabeth, perceptive as ever, immediately noticed her mothers use of words: "Alleged?" Zeus continued: "Yes, alleged. The real reason is more complicated. Basically, we have discovered, that you, Percy, are related to one of the Avengers."

Percy, of course, knew who the Avengers were, even if not in detail. He was at war not in space. He stared in shock an asked: "I-... What? How?"

Poseidon answered his question: "Your mother's half-brother is Tony Stark. Howard Stark, their father, cheated on his wife with a different woman who gave birth to your mother. Howard then paid your grandma to keep quiet and pretend like the father just ran away and she didn't want to talk about it. But Howard's grandfather is actually Hephaistos, but Howard didn't know about that. So Hephaistos is your great-grandpa." Percy just gaped. So... Tony Stark was his uncle? Howard Stark was his grandpa?

Athena continued: "And because the Norse gods now have such a huge input in the world and the war is over, we want to have the same without blowing our cover. And you wanting to visit your uncle is pretty much the best situation we could imagine. We will just gently push him into the direction of discovering that you exist and plant the idea in his head of taking you in. Because, you know. You are officially homeless."

It was true. After his mom died in the war with Kronos (by now it was easier for him to deal with it) he moved into the camp but officially was declared homeless.

"Until all of that happens, we first want you and Annabeth to visit Asgard and meet Thor so he won't blow your cover either." Finished Athena and Percy just looked at them, wondering whether they had lost their minds.

Zeus apparently felt the need to add: "If it weren't for that, I would've never sent you but Jason instead." Poseidon sent him a death glare and Percy smiled on his inside. His dad really became his dad in the last months. They stayed in contact and talked often, mostly about light-hearted themes but not only.

Athena stopped his thought by adding: "You will leave next week on Monday and stay on Asgard for five days. During that time we will start giving Stark clues and stuff until he figures it out." Percy still hadn't entirely grasped the idea of being Tony Starks nephew (he wasn't a fanboy or something but it just was really unlikely, wasn't it?).

"Ok?" he answered and Annabeth grabbed his hand to support him. Thankful he gently squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. Percy didn't notice his father's happy look and Athenas more disagreeing look, but none of them said anything.

Then Percy looked back at Zeus and asked: "In Asgard, are the Asgardians allowed to know our real intent?" Zeus nodded and said: "Yes, it will be easier if Thor knows everything." Percy nodded and swallowed his anger of being sent on another mission.

He would meet another family, outside of the gods! Yes, his uncle was still a superhero, but at least no god. Maybe it would be nice to be on Asgard. Meet new people, see different things and have alone time with his girlfriend.

He smiled gently and muttered: "It will definitely be interesting." Annabeth's eyes literally almost glowed and Percy smiled at her. He knew she would attack one of them and wouldn't let them go until she knew everything about Asgard.

Zeus stood up and said: "Then it is settled. Be on an open field at 12 o'clock on Monday." Annabeth nodded while Percy still stared at her and only snapped out of it when Zeus disappeared with a flash. Athena said her short goodbye and disappeared too.

Poseidon just looked at the two and smiled, before saying: "Annabeth, you know I am not a fan of your mother. But you are truly good for my boy." Annabeth blushed slightly and when she looked away Poseidon mouthed silently: 'Keep her!' Percy grinned and nodded, before teleporting away with her.

They reappeared at the place they left only that the sun was going down right there. They were in Hawaii and looking onto the sea. Without a word, they sat together in silence and when only the last bit of sunlight was left, Percy looked at Annabeth from the side. Her face was shining in golden light, her grey eyes were energetic but also so gentle and at that moment Percy knew for sure: He was going to propose to her.

He didn't know when he only knew he would. And he hoped she would say yes and they could stay together forever. Suddenly Annabeth looked at him and for a moment both just looked at each other before practically jumped each other and passionately kissed. Percy felt something in his pants and grinned. He just loved her more than anything. 

The next day they had returned to the Camp to plan everything and inform them. They only told very few people about Percy's Uncle and Asgard so word wouldn't spread. Annabeth did a lot of reading about the Norse gods and also researching on the internet, as they were pretty famous on earth already.

With only one day left until they would leave Percy sat alone at the beach and wandered off in his thoughts when he suddenly saw a movement on his left side. He turned his head and expected to see a camper or maybe a Roman, but instead, there was a woman. She had black hair, very dark red lips, black eyeshadow and wore a long black dress.

Percy jumped up and took his sword out, but the woman just chuckled. "You can relax, young hero." "Who are you?" Percy demanded and she explained: "My name is Atë." It took Percy a second, but he soon recognized the name: "The goddess of mischief."

Atë looked almost flattered when she purred: "You know who I am..." Percy didn't really relax when he answered: "Not to be rude or anything, but what do you want from me." She lifted her eyebrows and noted: "Well it definitely sounds rude." Percy couldn't help but smirk, before returning back to serious and Atë sighed. "Alright, let's talk business. You are heading to Asgard soon."

Percy narrowed his eyes and growled: "How do you know?" Atë began walking around him like a predator until she finally stopped and answered: "Gods talk too you know. Chatter. Mockings. Rumors." Percy just wanted to say something, when Atë finally announced what she wanted: "We don't have much time. You remember when Aliens attacked New York, right?"

The son of Poseidon nodded and she continued: "They were led by a god, named Loki. He is, like me, the god of mischief. But he didn't actually invade New York." Percy stopped and froze. "What?" Atë smiled and asked rhetorically: "You have already had the pleasure of meeting am Eidolon?" Percy froze and everything clicked together.

"Loki... Loki was possessed when he attacked New York?" Atë nodded and quietly told him: "You know, on Asgard, he still is in prison for a lot of things. I want you to promise me you will save him." Percy lowered his weapon and asked confused: "I-... What?"

Atë repeated: "I want you to save Loki from the Asgardian prison. You are greek and the Asgardians respect the greeks. They will listen to your logical explanation." Percy still hesitated. "I don't-..."

"What harm could be done? You are an honorary man, Perseus Jackson and I know you will not fail me." She then smiled and disappeared into thin air. Percy stared at the place she stood for a second longer than necessary and whined: "Why can't you all just leave me alone?"

He dropped to the floor tiredly and sighed. If Loki really was innocent Percy couldn't just leave him in prison. it just wasn't right. Atë was right. he would try to get Loki out, even if it would endanger his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, this chapter is shorter than the other two, but we are finally getting into the Marvel stuff! This was also more of a storyline filler. 
> 
> I have decided not to go for the standard Percy's-Mom-dies-Storyline but instead that she is already dead since a few years (I am not sure how many years are between the Kronos thing and Gaea thing, was it two years or one year?) and Percy learned how to deal with it. I hope you liked it!


	4. For fucks sake, new gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth arrive Asgard, Annabeth shows once again how intimidating she can be and Percy has a chat with our favorite god of mischief.

"Percy, in Asgard the whole 'being greater than mortals' is pretty big, so just accept it!" Poseidon skolled his son, who refused to wear a greek armor for their visit. It was created by Poseidon, because it was partly his old armor, Aphrodite, who made it look good, and Hephaistos, so it would protect him well.

It was a golden chest armor with different little pictures off of Percy's deeds, in the middle was a trident. Besides, it was it just a normal golden greek armor… with a blue cape. A blue cape.  **(It basically looks like Thor's armor but with a blue cape and a lot of Percies deeds on it)**

"Dad, I won't…" "Yes, Percy. Annabeth will be wearing it too and it will just be better if you wear it!" Percy sighed and decided to try it out. He quickly turned into the armor and noticed, that it was really comfortable.

He stepped out of the room where his father wanted to wait but then saw that Athena and Annabeth were outside already. Annabeth turned around and smiled at him. Immediately Percy froze and looked at his girl.

She looked absolutely stunning. It was a very similar armor like the one he had but it was, well made for a woman, her 'cape' was grey and her armor portrayed different heroic acts than his **(Basically Lady Sif's armor but everything silver on it is gold and the red 'dress' is grey)**.

He slowly walked up to her and stuttered something about how beautiful she was until she stopped him by kissing him. When they pulled away, his father asked: "Still that bad, son?" Percy blushed slightly and shook his head. Athena forced a smile on her lips when she forced out: "You look... good together."

Percy wasn't about to upset his future-mother-in-law, so he bowed the slightest. He saw the surprise on everyone's face and shrugged. Annabeth chuckled and suddenly Poseidon interrupted them: "You really need to leave now. You'll run late if you don't."

The pair nodded and Poseidon looked at his son fondly: "Good luck, son. I will watch over you." Percy smiled in return and took Annabeth's hand. She nodded at her mom and they teleported to the camp. Where they quickly grabbed their stuff and went to the field with their friends waiting.

"Don't forget us!" Piper joked when she hugged Annabeth and then Percy. "And you are?" Annabeth shot back teasing. Jason stepped up and smiled at them. "Be careful not to start a war with the Asgardians." Percy grinned and joked back: "No promises."

He looked at Nico, who nodded from afar and Percy returned the gesture. Will laid his hand on Percy's shoulder and made him promise to look out for his friends. Percy would not return to the Camp after returning from Asgard and instead 'live on the streets' until his uncle would pick him up. He had lived in the camp for the last two years and he would miss it.

Annabeth and Percy said a final goodbye and walked out onto the field. They stood there awkwardly when suddenly a beam of rainbow-colored light hit them They felt how they were being pulled away and for a moment Percy thought he would pass out when they finally got a hard ground under their feet again and walked into a golden hall.

A man had already waited for them and they bowed before the two demigods. Percy shifted uncomfortably but followed Annabeth suit when she nodded respectfully. Suddenly he was thankful for his armor as everyone seemed to wear something like it.

The two greeks were brought to the palace but on their way, they got to see Asgard a bit. It was stunning, maybe a bit much though. In Percy's opinion, the Olympus almost looked humble when he saw Asgard. But Olympus also looked better. It was fewer big-gold-walls and more white-complicated-architecture.

Nobody really talked to them aside from very respectful blessings and Annabeth quietly whispered in greek to him: "They probably think we are gods, that is why they aren't talking to us." Percy nodded. He had the same thought the moment they stepped out and he thought to see fear in the eyes of a bystander.

When they arrived in the palace a maiden came and grabbed their stuff, while a guard led them to the throne room. Percy couldn't help it and grabbed Annabeth's hand. He gently pressured her hand and she returned it. "Percy, when we reach Odin, we will bow but not too deep. He needs to know that we respect him but we are not here to negotiate. We are here to make the decisions for the Norse people."

Percy nodded but didn't seem too sure. "Do you understand?" She pressured and Percy finally answered: "It doesn't feel right. How we are being treated. Like a king and a queen. And I feel like we are not in the position to make these decisions." Annabeth nodded.

She understood where he came from and got a little closer to her boyfriend. She whispered: "Percy... I wasn't supposed to tell you, but my mother sees this as a test for me. The gods are thinking about making me a negotiator for the Olymp. If this here is a success they will do so. I think it is a good idea, I will learn so much and while you are with the Avengers... Well, I would maybe feel useless. But this way I could actually do something and maybe even have an input in the decisions the gods make."

Percy had lifted his brows in surprise and gently asked: "Why didn't you tell me?" Annabeth looked down and explained: "You know... Do you remember when you were first offered to be a god but refused to... to be with me?" Percy nodded and Annabeth continued: "I feel like it was similar. I get an offer from the gods that doesn't include you... And you know... I wanted to make sure it was safe, but now I feel stupid."

Percy put his hands on Annabeth's cheeks and explained. "Annabeth, you are not stupid. You are the smartest person I know and I love you. And it definitely is not the same. I doubt there will be SO much to negotiate for the gods so we will still have plenty of time together. And you are perfect for the job. If you want to do it, then do it. Alright?" His girlfriend nodded and they gently kissed. After that, they waited in silence until they were finally led into the throne room.

When they walked through the golden hall Percy was once again thankful for their armor. His dad was right. Especially when Percy saw Thor by Odin's side and noticed that their armors were pretty similar. When they stopped they bowed enough so they couldn't see the gods anymore but not enough to call it an actual bow.

When they straightened again, Odin spoke: "I greet you, ..." Annabeth chopped in: "Lord Perseus and Lady Annabeth." They both saw a spark of surprise in Odin's eye, probably because he thought he would meet famous gods, but he covered it up quickly: "I greet you, Lord Perseus and Lady Annabeth. We are happy to welcome you as guests here in Asgard."

Annabeth answered for them again and Percy was happy he didn't have to do the speaking part: "We are most pleased to learn that the Asgardians still have no ill thought towards Olympus."

Percy noticed a sharp undertone in her sweet voice and Odin immediately agreed with her: "Of course Lady Annabeth. We would never dare to raise our hand against the mighty gods of Olympus." That's it. Percy wanted to vomit right here and now.

But Annabeth seemed satisfied with his answer and responded: "We expected nothing else to hear." Odin nodded thoughtfully and gestured towards his son: "Lady Annabeth, Lord Perseus, meet my son, Thor. Once I am no longer he will take my place on this throne."

The three of them nodded respectfully and Percy couldn't help but notice, that Odin now had said Annabeth's name first. He probably respected her more than him which was smart. She was a dangerous woman.

Finally, Odin offered: "We will now grant you time to settle in and we shall meet to discuss more details at dinner." With that, they were dismissed and nodded, before walking out. Outside Annabeth sighed and murmured in greek: "That went really good." Percy smiled and teased her: "Well you are pretty intimidating."

Annabeth shot him a glare when suddenly a maiden stepped forward. "Lady Annabeth, Lord Perseus. My name is Renveig and I will be your counterpart and care for your well-being while your time on Asgard. If you may follow me to your quarters?" Annabeth apparently knew what to do and answered with a sweet smile: "Thank you Renveig."

The woman led them to a big room with a sight that made them hold their breath. The could see the beauty of Asgard from a large window. Everything was golden, they really had a thing to that, don't they, and luxurious. "Do you need me to assist for anything else?" Renveig asked and Percy finally spoke up: "No, that'd be it. Thank you." She nodded and rushed out of the room.

Annabeth turned to him and asked in a mocking tone: "Shall we go on a quest to discover the beauty of this grand palace, Lord Perseus?" Percy bit back a laugh and held his arm out. "We shall, Lady Annabeth." They wandered through the palace and suddenly Percy asked his girlfriend in greek: "Why did you call me Perseus anyway. Nobody calls me that except for gods who don't get that-..."

Annabeth interrupted him: "And that is why. by the way, I wouldn't insult any gods here. It is pretty likely there are some people here speaking greek too." The last part she whispered and Percy nodded in understanding.

They found a quiet spot and sat down. "I'm starting to get used to my armor. Somehow it is really comfortable." Percy remarked and Annabeth cocked an eyebrow. "Really? I thought you hated it." Percy grinned and answered: "Well, I love it on you."

Annabeth blushed slightly at the sudden compliment and changed the direction of the conversation. "So, you do know that you should probably start to befriend with Thor?" Percy nodded. "I will do it this evening while you negotiate." Annabeth grinned and mocked him: "Of course I have to do the heavy work.

Suddenly Percy remembered Loki. His eyes widened and he whispered: "Annabeth, I really need to... I need to take a look at something. I will change the mist to let it appear as if I am sleeping or something and transform to get there, but I need you to play along." Annabeth blinked overwhelmed but agreed nonetheless.

"I better get a good explanation!" she threatened and Percy promised: "Yes, you will. I love you." He gave her a kiss and rushed away. He transformed into a fly and flew through the palace, searching for the prison cells.

It took him some time but soon enough he crawled through a small hole in the wall and got eyes on Loki. He concentrated and made himself influenced the mist so it would seem like Loki lay down and went to sleep. Loki immediately snapped to attention, probably feeling the shift of energy.

Percy transformed back in Lokis cell, who stepped back and watched him closely. The first thing he said was: "You are not of Asgard." Percy shook his head. "No, I'm not." He wished Annabeth was there. "You are greek, aren't you?" Percy nodded and Loki cocked his head.

"But why are you here and why did you sneak into my cell. I guess you aren't allowed to be here." Percy sighed and went on: "It is not explicitly forbidden for me to be here, but that is because I didn't ask." Loki smirked at his words. "And I am here because I need to check something."

Loki held out his hands to his sides and asked: "Not so bad, am I?" Percy chuckled and asked as a response with a curious expression: "Why didn't you tell anyone? I doubt you would have gotten jail time."

Suddenly Loki seemed nervous. "I have no idea what you are talking about." "Why didn't you tell anyone, that you were possessed by an Eidolon while the invasion on New York?" Loki froze but then asked with a mischievous smile: "What was it like?" "What was what like?" Loki smirked. "Tartarus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I will not be able to post for two weeks now, as I will be on a camping trip for two weeks ins Sweden without any kind of electricity... So yeah.


	5. Why are gods so annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Percy chatter a bit, and while Annabeth and Odin negotiate, Percy and Thor bond at dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long to update, Depression hit me hard and is still beating me up... So yeah. I hope you like it.

_Percy chuckled and asked as a respond: "Why didn't you tell anyone? I doubt you would have gotten jail time." Suddenly Loki seemed nervous. "I have no idea what you are talking about." "Why didn't you tell anyone, that you were possessed by an Eidolon while the invasion on New York?" Loki froze but then asked grinning: "What was it like?" "What was what like?" Loki smirked. "Tartarus."_

Percy couldn't help but flinch, as all of his memories broke in all at once. But how did Loki know? He forced a fake-confident smile out: "I'm not sure I know what you are talking about."

Loki smiled like he just won something and responded: "No? So the tales about you are not true? The son of Poseidon? The one who held the sky? The one who beat the god of war in a one on one? The one who beat the titan Kronos? The one who freed Gaea and put her to sleep again? One of the seven? The on-..." Percy finally snapped: "ALRIGHT, ENOUGH!"

Loki still had a winning smile on his lips and Percy took a deep breath of air. When he had calmed down a bit he asked: "So, how do you not only know who I am but also of my... adventures?"

For a moment Loki hesitated until he answered: "You know... when we were children we heard the tales of Perseus Jackson, no specifics about you being greek though, and we heard tales of your adventures. We thought it was legends until Odin felt your birth, the birth of an immensely powerful, Greek demigod. That is when we heard about you actually existing and we were most certainly happy about it."

Percy nodded in understanding and got back to why he originally came down. "You still haven't answered." Loki froze for a very short moment before answering: "Why do you care?" "Because I can not let an innocent man sit in prison if I know the truth." Loki didn't answer and turned his body away.

Percy studied Lokis side profile and then guessed: "You were ashamed. It was embarrassing to you that a greek creature was able to possess and control you." Loki didn't react and Percy sighed. "Loki, is your pride really more important than being a free man?"

Immediately Loki interjected: "I am no free man." He turned to Percy and growled: "I have been in prison ever since Odin kidnapped me from my real family and brought me to Asgard." Percy felt bad for Loki but that didn't stop him from his normal reaction: "But... you are a god. You could've just left."

The prince shook his head in regret and seemed to watch something none else could see. "I thought of this as home. This is why I stayed. When I found out I was... I was adopted, it was too late." Percy looked sad at him and didn't know what to say.

Loki watched Percy for a moment and added: "I know in your world the gods are practically all-powerful and they don't have real limitations. But it is not the same here. I am a prisoner. And I don't know why you are here, but you should leave this cell. It's no good for anyone to see me."

Percy had a determined expression and promised: "I will get you out Loki." The god of mischief wanted to interject but Percy had already transformed again and made his way out of the cell. He dropped the illusion and flew back to Annabeth.

He quietly explained everything to her and she smacked him on the head. "Seaweed brain! What the fuck? You can't just visit Loki! I get it if he was possessed but you can't be sure!" "Annabeth, I am sure! You should have seen him, he looked like he was suffering. I can't ignore this!"

Annabeth sighed and turned her back on Percy. "Annabeth, I don't want you to help me, I just want you to understand." Annabeth turned back and said softly: "I do understand. I really do. But this was just stupid. What if you got hurt?"

"I didn't." "Still! What if? What if you were wrong and Loki hurt you? You have to at least tell me before you pull stunts like this." Percy nodded in understanding and they softly kissed until they heard footsteps.

Renveig stepped in and announced: "Dinner is ready. You both are invited to join the royal family while they dine." Annabeth smiled and thanked her. Renveig led them to a huge room. It was, like pretty much everything, completely golden and at the table already sat Odin at the head of the table, Thor on his right.

Percy instantly walked towards Thor's side while Annabeth took Odin's side. They sat down and greeted Odin. Thor asked Percy: "How do you enjoy Asgard this far, Lord Perseus?" Percy smiled and responded: "It is quite impressive. Very golden."

He smirked at his words and Thor nodded. He thundered back: "When I visited Midgard I always realize how colourfull it is." Percy nodded and asked in return: "Yes? How do you like... Midgard?" Annabeth made him learn all the terms they should use... Midgard was one of them.

Thor smiled brightly and answered: "I like it! A lot of wonderful people! Have you meet the Avengers?" Oh boy... Percy, don't screw this up. "Not yet." Moron.

He noticed the glare Annabeth was giving him while talking to Odin, but Percy tried to play it off cool. "What do you mean, Lord Perseus? Are the greek finally joining forces with the humans to create an army bigger than every army in the 9 realms?"

Percy noticed Odin's eye on him and he started sweating. "No Thor. We still intend on keeping our existence in the hidden. It is better protection for Midgard. If enemies don't know we exist, they won't be prepared for when we strike."

Thor lifted his beer mug and said haltingly: "Cheerings to that!" Percy bit back a laugh and lifted his mug as well. Thor leaned towards him and asked: "Is this how it works? I wasn't sure if the man of iron was only fooling me when teaching me the phrase."

Percy smiled and answered: "You were very close." Thor smiled proudly and leaned back when finally the food was brought. Thor and Percy chatted casually about different topics while Annabeth talked to all of the leaders and it was a rather relaxed atmosphere.

"So, when will the two of you return to Midgard?" Thor asked ad Percy tried his best to look sorry. "Sadly we cannot stay for long. We have to return as I have a mission immediately following up to this trip." Thor looked interested and asked what the mission was about.

"Oh... erm... I have found out that a family member of mine is still alive who I thought to be dead. Zeus himself instructed me to come and live with this relative who could prove indispensable when the hard times roll around." The god of thunder nodded and exclaimed: "I am truly happy. It is always a good thing to reunite with family."

Percy nodded smiling and Thor changed topics: "If you don't mind me asking, what are you the god of?" Percy gulped. "To be exact, I am no god. I am a demigod, son of Poseidon. After a war, the gods generously gave me and my shield-brothers and sisters immortality and essential powers so we could defend Olympus when it needed to be defended." Thor looked surprised and asked: "Are you...? Are you Perseus Jackson? Son of Poseidon? The one-..."

Nope, he already did that today. "Yes, I am. And this is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase." Annabeth looked up an saw that Tho eyes where glowing in awe. Thor then proceeded to talk about all of the stories he heard about them, which he already heard about from Loki, so Percy didn't listen too closely.

Thor seemed a lot more relaxed now and invited Percy for a sparring session. Percy stupidly agreed. Oh boy.


	6. Oh percy, what have you gotten yourself into

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy has a sparring session with Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sooo I took a longer break, but I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will look over my other chapters again and correct any mistakes though, soooo yeah. Have fun :)

Percy got his hands up in the air just moments before Annabeth's hands hit them. They had just returned from dinner and Percy had felt on the way how furious she was. "Oh, my fucking gods Percy. You just agreed to a fucking sparring session with Thor!" Percy ducked away when she wanted to hit again and asked confused: "So? I fought more powerful beings."

Annabeth finally stopped attacking him and hissed: "That is not the point! This could create a war between the Norse gods and the Greek gods. If you beat Thor, the Norse will be insulted and if he beats you, Odin may think he could dare and attack us!"

"I'll just end with a tie! None wins, bam problem solved." Percy noticed, that Annabeth seemed to shake with anger. "Annie, Annie. Relax. It will be fine! Stop assuming the worse, okay? It will turn out fine." Annabeth looked at him and growled: "If I am right, you owe me a big one." Percy smiled and kissed her gently. The kiss soon got more invested and that is how Percy and Annabeth fucked on Asgard.

Percy stretched his shoulders and jumped nervously. He was about to leave to train with Thor. Sadly it was necessary if he wanted to catch Thor alone and explain everything. "You summoned me, Lord Perseus?" Percy turned around and saw Renveig standing in the door. "Yes, thank you Renveig. Prince Thor and I are meeting for a sparring session, but I seem to have lost where it is." Renveig nodded and led Percy to a hall.

Percy noticed that it was more stone than gold, pretty relaxing for his eyes. Thor already waited there and jumped on his feet when he saw Percy entering. "Lord Perseus! I feared you wouldn't come!" Percy stepped up to him and answered: "I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost in the palace and needed some help to get here." Thor nodded and offered: "Maybe next time we shall meet at your suite so nobody gets lost."

Percy agreed and added: "Thor if you don't mind, I'd appreciate if you would not call me Lord Perseus. I feel as if this doesn't quite fit." Thor looked embarrassed and apologized: "I am so sorry if I disrespected your identity, what shall I call you? And what are your pronouns?"

He just looked at him in confusion. It took him full 8 seconds to understand what Thor meant. "No, I am not... I didn't mean it like that. I am just not a fan of this formal 'Lord' and 'Lady'. I'd appreciate if you would just call me Percy." Thor smiled brightly and agreed happily.

Then they began the sparring. They agreed not to use any kinds of powers and only their weapons and hand-to-hand combat. Percy got into position and activated Riptide. He saw Thor's excitement and only now realized that Thor was about to fight his childhood hero. "Anaklusmos!" He exclaimed and watched the sword in awe.

Percy flushed and wasn't sure what to do. "Would you mind if I take a look at it later? I heard it is balanced perfectly and has a perfect weight!" Percy laughed an nodded. "Yes, it is a masterpiece." Thor looked like a puppy until he held his hand out and Mjolnir flew into his hand. "Mind if I take a look at Mjolnir?" They agreed that they could switch weapons later and got ready.

Percy took a deep breath and watched Thor, as Thor seemed completely relaxed. "Ready?" Percy asked and as an answer, Thor jumped at him. He landed directly in front of Percy and swung at him with his hammer. Percy ducked away and kicked Thor in the gut.

With inhuman speed had he brought a bit difference between the two. He knew he would have a problem against Thor because his hammer didn't need any technics, it was just brute force. He was a swordsman and would probably have to play a bit dirty to really beat Thor.

Before Thor could attack again Percy charged and aimed for Thor's right leg, which was essential for good standing. He charged and got on his knee while sliding by Thor. He didn't manage to cut Thor deep, but it was enough for Thor to bleed a bit. Percy gritted his teeth as Thors speed did not suffer from his injury and his hammer only missed Percy by a few centimeters. He blocked another hit with his swords and felt the force of the hit through his body.

Suddenly he had an idea. When Thor charged again, this time from the left towards his side, Percy grabbed Thor's right arm and twisted it quickly, but not fast enough. His air was pressed out of his lungs and he gasped as he landed on the floor. He got up fast and ducked under another hit just in time.

He got up again and changed quickly into the offense. He hammered one hit after the other to the god, who blocked every single one. But he already noticed that his sword would not save him now, so he just hit again and again and again without a pattern to make Thor being concentrated on his sword.

He needed to take the hammer into the other hand, then Percy could use his limited hand-to-hand combat skills to take the god down. Suddenly he felt an impact and noticed, that he had hit Thor's shoulder. The shoulder was protected but Percy definitely did leave a scratch on the armor.

Finally, Thor took the hammer into the other hand and left his other side relatively unguarded. Percy had to act fast. He already had a dagger he borrowed from Annabeth in his hand and now decided to act. He hit with his swords sloppy, so Thor hit it out of Percy's hand. At the same time, Percy jumped onto the god and ram his dagger into the god's right thigh. Thor let a gasp escape his lips while Percy kicked against Thor's hand, he dropped his hammer.

With both of them having no real weapon for the moment, Percy had a slight advantage with his dagger. He swung the dagger only centimeters before Thor's face as the god backed up but Percy kept lunging at him. Thor backed up and suddenly caught Percy's hand. He hit Percy in the face at full force and Percy was sent to the ground.

The son of Poseidon got up quickly but when he lifted his head, Thor had his hammer in his hand, Percy sighed but lifted his hands again and made a motion for Thor to come at him. He only needed a little more time until Riptide would return to his pocket.

Thor swung his hammer and Percy always ducked away. A couple of times it was so close that Percy thought he was done, but he also managed to land one or two hits. It didn't do anything but show Thor that he was not done. Finally, Percy felt Riptide in his pocket and jumped back. Thor looked at him and noted: "You should just give up. It is just sparring and you can't just avoid my hammer forever."

Percy had the element of surprise when he lunged without saying anything, suddenly having Riptide in his hand he jumped behind Thor if he used the winds to support him none would know. He used his whole body and clamped his thighs around Thor's arm, Riptide against Thor's throat.

They both froze and Thor noticed that if he tried to shake Percy off his arm, he would ram Riptide into his neck. For a moment he seemed to think of something else, but his injured le already started to shake under the weight of both the god and demigod. "Alright, you won Percy. I give up." Percy let himself down and deactivated Riptide.

He only now realized that he had injured Thor and gasped. "I'm sorry, I got carried away!" He apologized and Thor only laughed. "It is good Percy. It was an honor fighting you." Percy smiled and only now realized that his ribs really hurt.

Thor seemed to notice that Percy had laid a hand on his chest and asked alarmed: "Is everything alright Percy?" Percy nodded and took a deep breath. "You have a mean swing, man." Thor smiled and apologized. Percy just waved it off and they sat down. They each drank a bit of nectar and talked about each other's weapons.

Then they redeemed their promises and Percy handed Thor Riptide. Percy took a different sword and they dueled a bit. Not as invested as before, more like Thor only enjoying the way this perfect sword cut through the air. "It is SO good!" Thor raved and Percy could only agree. Then Thor returned Riptide with a playful sad expression and took Mjolnir.

Percy reached out and Thor put it on the ground: "Only the ones who are mighty can lift the hammer. Until now, it has only ever been lifted by myself, my father and a baby some years ago." He seemed lost in memory for a second and then shook his head to clear his thought. He made a: 'help yourself' motion and stepped back.

Percy didn't expect to be able to pick it up, so when he almost smacked himself in the head he sure was surprised. Thor just stared and whispered: "You are worthy! Of course, you are! You are a real hero!" Percy noticed how light it was. It did have weight, only so little that he would notice that he actually held something his hand.

They messed around a bit, with basically another sparring round, only that Thor took Riptide this time and Percy Mjolnir. With Ares blessing of being able to handle every weapon, Percy didn't have any of problem handeling the gods weapons.

Eventually, they were drained and Percy remembered the two things he needed to talk to Thor about. "Hey Thor, can we talk somewhere in private?" Thor agreed slightly confused and led him to a nice room. They sat down and Percy took a deep breath. "You know... Talking politics with your dad is not why I am here..."


End file.
